Can't Lose What You Never Had
by angelmonkey
Summary: H/G fluff piece. Please R/R!!


****

Can't Lose What You Never Had

By: Angelmonkey

Harry followed Ginny with his eyes as she walked into the common room and over to a table where Hermione was doing her homework. He watched as she pulled the chair opposite of Hermione away from the table then sit and pull it back towards the table. 

In Harry's opinion there was not a more beautiful woman in the whole of the world. From her deep chocolate brown eyes to her vibrant red hair, she was perfect. 

Harry's breath caught in his throat as she turned her head and looked over at him. She smiled and waved. Harry, in a complete daze, returned her smile and wave. Ginny turned back to her work and Harry sighed contentedly.

Harry Potter was in love. There weren't many people who knew; just Ron and Hermione, but it didn't matter. Harry had been in love with Ginny since before his 5th year. Ron and Hermione had been trying to convince him to tell her how he felt, however, every time they said something he offered the same excuse, she doesn't feel the same way about me, besides, she's way out of my league.

Harry never let his feelings show around Ginny. He pretended that they were friends and that's all either wanted. He pretended that he wasn't in agony over the situation, that it didn't hurt him to see her with various boyfriends.

Harry wanted to be with Ginny so bad that it hurt. He longed for the chance to prove his love to her, to be with her, but he knew that that day wouldn't come. Even if he were to tell her how he felt, she would just reject him. So why cause himself pain? He would just keep his feelings to himself and no one would ever be the wiser.

Harry's seventh year was a little more than halfway over. Just a few more months and he wouldn't be tortured by her presence. However, this, rather than exciting Harry, disappointed him. She would never know how he felt, and while he didn't want to tell her, because she would reject him, he wanted her to know, just to know. 

**__**

Baby you're so beautiful

And when I'm near you I can't breathe

A girl like you gets who she wants

When she wants it

You're so out of my league

I show you no emotion

Don't let you see what you're doin' to me

Imagine the two of us together

But I've been livin' in reality

Fear of rejection, kept my love inside

But time is running 

Harry, as he sat perched on his chair in front of the fire, studying Ginny, decided that before this year was over he would tell her. There was now reason not to. He had nothing to lose and everything to gain. 

**__**

Don't care if you think I'm crazy

Doesn't matter if it turns out bad

I've got no fear of losin' you

You can't lose what you never had

As the end of June approached, Harry made up his mind. He would tell Ginny how he felt. He'd put it off for long enough and now was the perfect time. If she rejected him, as he knew she would, then he would only have a week to suffer. If, on the off chance, she returned his feelings then his last week at Hogwarts would be heaven, with a whole blissful summer to look forward to. 

He had tried to deny his feelings, but it wasn't any use. He was in love and she _had_ to know.

**__**

Rules are made for breaking

Nothin' ventured nothin' gained

I'll be no worse off then I am right now

And I might never get the chance again

Tried to fight it but it cannot be denied

Told my heart I didn't want you but I lied

Harry didn't care anymore about the possibility of rejection. As long as she knew how he really felt, that was all that mattered. She could laugh in his face and all would be well, for she would know how he felt. She would know that he was in love with her, and that was all that mattered.

**__**

Don't care if you think I'm crazy

Doesn't matter if it turns out bad

I've got no fear of losin' you

You can't lose what you never had

"Ginny?" Harry asked, walking over to where she was sitting in the library. It was the start of the week before school was over and Harry decided that there was now better time to tell her than now. 

"Yes Harry?" 

"Can we go somewhere to talk?"

"Sure, just let me get my stuff together." Ginny gathered her stuff and then followed Harry out of the library. 

"So where did you want to go?" Ginny asked after they had been walking for a few minutes.

"You'll see."

The two Gryffindors walked through the many winding corridors until they came to the astronomy tower.

Harry opened the door and Ginny followed him inside.

"So what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"You might want to sit down." Harry suggested. Ginny complied and sat in a chair, which she had pulled over form the corner of the room. Harry sat on the floor in front of her and took her tiny his in his.

"I haven't been totally honest with you for the past two years."

"What? You lied to me for two years?!"

"Yes." Harry said nodding.

"About what?!"

"About being in love with you."

"What?!?!"

"I'm in love with you."

"You're what?"

"I'm in love with you and it doesn't matter to me if you don't love me back. I just needed you to know how I felt before this year was over. Before I left."

**__**

Now I'm gonna confess that I love you

I been keepin' it inside feelin' I could die

Now if you turn away then that's OK

At least we'll have a moment before

You say good bye

"You're in love with me?"

"Yes, and I have been for the past two years."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I was afraid."

"Afraid of what Harry?"

"You."

"I'm hardly anything to be afraid of Harry."

"I was afraid that you would reject me."

"What changed your mind? Why did you decide to tell me now."

"I had to tell you before I left. I wanted you to know how I felt. I wanted to know how you felt. I _had _to tell you. I _had _to know, even if you rejected me. I need to know.

"I love you too Harry. I always have." Harry's face broke into a broad grin as he quickly stood up. He pulled Ginny up so that she was standing in front of him. He placed a gentle finger under her chin and tilted her head back so that her eyes were staring into his. Then he slowly bent his head down to meet her lips in their first kiss.

**__**

Here on the outside lookin' in

Don't wanna stay dreamin' 'bout

What could have been

I need to hear you speak my name

Even if you shoot me down in flames

Thanks for taking the time to read my story! If you liked it, then please leave a review. I would really appreciate it! I'd also like to note that this song is 'Can't Lose What You Never Had' by Westlife. Thanks again!

Love Peace and Wizard Feet

Manda


End file.
